1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a torsionally flexible coupling. More particularly, the invention relates to a torsionally flexible coupling, including a first ring and a second ring which enclose each other at a radial distance, at least one ring-shaped first spring element made of elastomeric material being positioned in the annular clearance formed by the radial distance; and a belt pulley being fastened, relatively having torsional flexibility to at least one of the rings with the aid of a second spring element made of an elastomeric material, and being supported on at least one of the rings at least in the radial direction with the aid of a sliding bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a coupling is known from DE 196 43 687. A bearing ring designed as a bearing is made of a self-lubricating material and touches the belt pulley by being directly adjacent. The sleeve bearing makes possible a good relative motion between the belt pulley and the bearing ring and an exact coordination during a long service life.
It is an object of the invention to develop a torsionally flexible coupling of the type described above in such a way that the damping properties of the sleeve bearing and the service life improve, at cost-effective production.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a torsionally flexible coupling having a rotational axis (1), a first ring (2) and a second ring (3, 4), which enclose each other at a radial distance, at least one ring-shaped first spring element (5) made of elastomeric material being positioned in the annular clearance (13) formed by the radial distance; and a belt pulley (7) being fastened, relatively having torsional flexibility, to at least one of the rings (2; 3, 4) with the aid of a second spring element (6) made of an elastomeric material, and being supported on at least one of the rings (2; 3, 4) at least in the radial direction with the aid of a sliding bearing (8, 9), wherein the sliding bearing (8, 9) is formed by a rubber layer (9) having at least two embedded sliding rings (8).